betraying batman
by britishteeth
Summary: [lowercase intended] when montana marie's dad goes on a business trip across the world, she is left with no choice but to stay with a family friend, bruce wayne, at his manor somewhere in new york. however, what she didn't expect was to fall into a life of crime and have her normal life sucked into a whirlwind of gotham city's freaks. sorry in advance for any errors or mistakes


author's note: sorry for any errors! i was kinda in a rush

if you asked me a year ago where i would be, i wouldn't even dream of imagining pulling up in an uber to bruce wayne's mansion.

never in a million years.

yet here i was, standing here with a heavy suitcase in the pounding rain, the occasional clap of thunder somewhere in the distance.

i stood there for a few seconds before gathering my thoughts and walking up to the front porch. there was a heavy steel door knocker like what people used in ancient times.

i scoffed quietly to myself. rich people and their obsession with antique things.

i rang the doorbell instead, waiting for someone to answer the door. i wasn't exactly having a good time out here in the rain.

a man with a suit and greying hair answered the door after a few agonizing seconds.

"you must be montana, come in!" he moved and let me pass through. "i'm bruce if you didn't know."

"bruce wayne. got it." i nodded in confirmation.

damn he was a dilf. i shook this thought from my head as i strayed further instead.

"here i'll show you your room." he graciously took my suitcase.

just in time too, because my arm was starting to feel like it would fall out of its socket.

"thank you bruce." i thanked him genuinely.

"no problem sweetheart." he showed me my room which was upstairs, the furthest on the right.

"this will be your room and your home for the next 6 months so please make yourself comfortable and don't hesitate to ask for anything if you need it. i'll be at work all day but if you need something just call me, okay? i'll leave you here to unpack and settle down for a bit before dinner is prepared by our butler, alfred."

bruce shut the door and left me alone in my thoughts.

i've been here for only a few minutes and i already miss home so bad. i wanna go home and sleep in my bed and talk to my best friend isabella but she's all the way in iowa and i'm in new york. fuck i'm homesick.

i took out my iphone and texted bella.

hey i got here a few mins ago i miss iowa already :(

my phone buzzed with a text from bella.

i miss youuuuu already :( bruh what will ashly and i do without u

i felt sad reading her text. ashly and bella were now just a duo instead of a trio with me. i couldn't tell who missed who more, me or them.

you guys will be fine we'll talk everyday for 6 months okay?

a few seconds later there was a reply.

ok see ya. sending you lots of love and positivity

my heart warmed a little at the lovely text before i went back to unpacking my shit out of the suitcase. i wasn't exactly the best at folding clothes so all of my things were in shambles.

i remember as i was packing my things, dad was yelling at me from downstairs to hurry up because we were leaving in twenty minutes (typical procrastination of me) so i panicked and smushed all my things into the suitcase. and if it didn't fit, i would just push it down, jump and sit on the suitcase, or crumple it further.

that's the extent of my packing skills. so i wasn't exactly a prepared traveller to say the least. i'm surprised i even made it here on time. i got stopped by security twice on the way here. once in iowa, once in new york.

it may just be the fact that i'm a 17 year old blonde girl with tattoos traveling alone. dad has never had a problem with me getting tattoos since 16. he's cool about it even though he's a professor at the local university in des moines.

i haven't had a mom in my life for 15 years. it's almost always been my dad and me. mom left when i was two years old and ever since then i've hated the bitch. even if she tried to come back, i would never love her.

my fingers sank into the pillow when i realized how hard i was clenching it. fuck, just thinking about her pisses me off. i shook my head and put on my spotify playlist to clear my head from the bullshit fogging it up.

i skipped a few songs i wasn't into before settling on the 'all out 00s'. i was in the mood for old throwback hits and mood boosters. gotham was giving me such bad vibes with the rain and gloom.

i sighed and collapsed on my bed, staring up at the ceiling as words seemed to jump into my brain. i should snapchat bella.

my hands found my phone and i sent her a snapchat.

"hey bella it's tana. i'm currently in gotham."

she sent one back quickly. "tana! ashly and i miss you so bad." she looked genuinely sad.

"i know, i miss y'all too but it's only six months, am i right?" i couldn't help but pout.

"ashly and i are going rollerblading! we'll talk to you later." bella and ashly waved and sent virtual hugs.

i was jealous that they were out having fun with each other and i was here missing out on it. like fuck i wish that was me right now. instead, i was stuck in some rainy dark city in new york while my friends were out having the time of their life and shit.

wonderful.

i sighed and decided to go check out my bathroom since i didn't have one back at home in iowa. my stomach did flips just missing my home town back at des moines.

i flipped on the light switch and gasped at the sight i saw.


End file.
